


Muddy Days and Feral Hours

by StupidPotato159



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: But hey i tried, Except I Cant Write Feral, Feral Behavior, Gen, Out of practice - Freeform, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPotato159/pseuds/StupidPotato159
Summary: Sonic gets a little out of control,and luckily his team was there to help.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Werehog_Month_2020





	Muddy Days and Feral Hours

Sonic had no control of his body, growling and thrashing as he tried to get some hope on control. his dark fur clashed with the white slowly turning a soft beige from what he thought was mud, what else could he be slipping on? rain battered down and every sound seemed like too much, the urge to cover his ears not even given a chance as soon as his paw was lifted he slipped, yelping.

he could hear people who sounded familiar around him but foreign enough that he felt the urge to run away or beat them in flash across his mind. that choice was quickly made when he felt someone suddenly jump onto him, pushing the werehog onto his stomach. Sonic struggled to get up only to find there was a lot more weight there than before, whining quietly as his efforts became futile, flopping on the ground.

he couldn’t see who was around him or what, resulting in a flinch as he felt something suddenly pat his head, jerking away with another whine, instincts telling him that surrendering was a lot better in this fight suddenly, despite his attackers being much smaller. the hand persisted until he couldn’t move away anymore, rumbling silently at the head pats.

everything seemed to be getting quieter, more understandable now that he seemed to be in control now that he wasn’t in a literal blind rage. his vision slowly cleared to allow him to see Tails, curled up at his head and continuing to pet him, dark mud getting his fur dirty and dark grey clouds up above, making what would be a gloomy scene somehow sweet. he could smell a metallic scent he knew well coming from up above him where he assumed the rest of his team was, sighing softly. he didn’t understand what the heck happened, only hope that it didn’t happen again.


End file.
